


You Belong to Me

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song is "You Belong to Me" by The Duprees</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "You Belong to Me" by The Duprees

It wasn't so often that Reno let work drag him away from home. There was a reason for it. He loathed it. Even worse. He was away from Rude. Getting re-licensed for flying the chopper was a pain in the ass. Not that controls ever changed. The size of the chopper might a few of the add-ons did to but that had jack shit to do with actually flying the fucking hunk of junk. The red head made this point most vocally when Tseng had called him into his office to tell him he was going to be leaving that next morning for the re-certification training, and topped it off by say in an all to cheerful way that Rude'd be staying behind and couldn't go along.

/ _see the pyramids along the Nile_  
watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
just remember darling all the while -  
you belong to me/

What the fuck was up with that? Not even giving him a chance to say goodbye or get a kiss for luck? That was some twisted shit. Boss had some weird sense of humor. Was it supposed to be added incentive to pass and make it snappy? If the red head had been able to have it his way he'd have had it done in one day... but they insisted on teaching the class they were teaching a bunch of green, know-nothings that didn't didn't know their asses from a hole in the ground. So Reno just had to sulk and suffer through the boredom and the empty time without Rude.

No phones. No communication. It wasn't allowed. Them and their stupid as fuck rules. He flicked the radio in his room on as he fell into the hotel bed. He'd worn himself out in the shower, chasing himself hatefully and sobbing the big man's name. Closing his eyes he could see him, almost feel him. Oh and Shiva he could hear him. Hear that low rich voice in his ear and he was fooled. He opened his eyes half expecting for find his lover, his aibou standing behind him, rubbing up against him or on his knees before him. The reality was too brutal for him, too cold and far too empty.

/ _see the marketplace in old Algiers_  
send me photographs and souvenirs  
just remember when a dream appears -  
you belong to me

Curling up on his side clutching a pillow to his chest he reached for one of the only parts of Rude he'd found to bring along. Fingers reached for both of the treasured items. The picture he'd snatched from the bedside table from their first vacation to Costa de Sol. The other hand slid under the pillow and found Rude's tie. He brought both items to himself, blue eyes staring at the picture before it was slipped between the pillow and Reno's slender frame held to his chest.

The dark silk was wrapped about his hand and he brought it towards his face. He could smell Rude's scent. It filled his senses completely. It was a clean spicy exotic scent without being too strong. He could never place what made up that scent but he knew it was something wholly and only Rude.

/ _And I'll be so alone without you  
maybe you'll be lonesome too_ /

The last thing Reno saw through tear filled eyes was the glint of that black metal ring that Rude'd placed on his finger some months previous. Rude. His world began and ended with Rude. He couldn't even picture a life let alone a week without him. The scent was soothing, the frame of the picture digging and biting into the flesh of his chest was a reminder that he carried Rude with him no matter where he went. As a picture, a scent, a scrap of silk, The song playing on the radio that'd been playing on the ride to the airport when he left, the ring around his finger, or just as the warmth in his heart; Rude was there, with him always.

Several days passed just like that until the last day of the week, at last it came and Reno was never more happy to see Monday. Reno settled himself in the pilot's seat, bucking in and setting up his headgear, adjust the mic and the headphones. He narrowed blue eyes peering at the boring old sob who'd lectured for the past seven days on how to gear up, emergency protocols, what to do in the event of a crash (Other than get the fuck out of there if possibly and you don't die on impact), and all the other useless babble Reno'd heard over and over. He smirked a little. This guy had taken away a week of his time with his lover and he was going to make him pay for ever blessed second. Oh. Oh yes.

/ _fly the ocean in a silver plane_  
see the jungle when it's wet with rain  
just remember till you're home again -  
you belong to me/

By the time Reno was done and had them once again on solid land the old man was tossing off his gear as if it was on fire. Buckles and snaps popping the belts retracting back into the seat fast enough to make them jerk. He was out before the blades stopped spinning ducking under then and all but running from the aircraft, as if the flames of hell were licking at his heels. Reno calmly unbuckled himself giving a low and wicked little chuckle.

 _/oh I'll be so alone without you  
maybe you'll be lonesome too_ /

Gear removed, the red head reached and tugged at the ball-linked chain and pulled Rude's dog tags from under his shirt. His fingers trailed over the raised lettering of his darling's name and the smirk faded to a gentle smile. He'd be on his way home tonight and in Rude's arms by morning, giving a joyous sound of delight he slid from the chopper and ran from the air field. He would run back to the dorms to get in a shower before going to snag his new bright and shiny license. Then he could leave and go back home.

The plane ride home had been torture. Slow and agonizing enough to have Reno twitching and squirming in his seat. Even in first class, with an in-flight move and anything he could have asked for he was miserable. Maybe it was because for all the things the smiling laughing attendants brought him, they couldn't bring him the one thing he wanted, no - needed most. He made his way through the baggage claim and let them check his carry-on and walking through the security check.

/ _fly the ocean in a silver plane  
see the jungle when it's wet with rain_ /

He had picked up one of the pay phones and eyed it a moment before putting it back down. It wouldn't be a good idea to call Rude. Rude would be settled into bed by now. He turned then smirked. Ah ha, there was his ride. The pretty little rookie they'd hired for errands was waiting leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest head bowed, silver hair falling over his face obscuring it from view. Reno made his way over and gave a sharp whistle calling the boy's attention to himself. Teal eyes slid over the red head and he nodded moving to take his bag and lead him out to the car.

/ _just remember till you're home again -_ /

Reno slid into the passenger seat and the two rode in silence to the house the two Turks shared. Reno flashed the boy again and gestured for him to pop the trunk so he could get his things. The light bag was sling over his shoulder and the trunk was closed with a click as Reno moved from behind the car to the door. He put his key into the lock and eased the door open soundlessly. Once inside the bag was released and left at the door that slid closed and was locked by slender fingers. Reno kicked his shoes off at the door. Rude demanded that they not wear shoes beyond the door; it was one of his many quirks.

He moved silently through their home like a thief stealing his way through a building seeking treasures beyond all measure, in a way that was what he was doing; only his treasure was flesh and blood with a pulse. His suit jacket was left at the end of the stairs' banister. He continued his way up to the bedroom, his shirt finding it's place on the doorknob of the opened bedroom door.

Reno smiled moving through the dark to the side of the bed. Cautiously, he crawled up into the bed and settled in next to Rude, pressing tight against his back. "I'm home," his words were little more than a breathless whisper, kept so low that he knew they wouldn't be heard. He hid his face against the muscle and skin between the larger man's shoulder blades, fingers ghosting along his side as he breathed him in.

It was silent for a while, then Rude spoke up breaking the silence. "I can't hold you like that." It was a simple fact and the most strange statement in the world but it made Reno smile and then laugh with delight before tugging at Rude's shoulder sliding away from his back so the bald man could roll over and face him. "We can't have that. Gotta fix it. C'mon, Aibou, roll over, yo."

Rude smiled in the darkness and did as bidden. Rolling over onto his back but he didn't move any further. Reno made a sound and leaned over him then let out a squeak as Rude pulled him up over him settling him so that he was straddling him. Rude's hands found his lover's hips and he sat up finding his mouth and taking it for his own, kissing him deeply passionately. Reno's hands relaxed against Rude's chest them his arms slid up to wrap around his neck as he returned the kiss, giving his mouth willingly as he ground and rubbed his hips against Rude.

After a moment the kiss broke and Reno was left panting softly. "A-Aibou! Ru-Rude, please!" That soft needy plea got a low rumbling chuckle from the big man's chest. His hand found the chain of the dog tags and he yanked Reno down to him by them, his teeth grazing and nipping at his lower lip, even as he sought out Reno's hands to interlace their fingers if only for the moment, there was a found sound of metal on metal as the rings touched. "Who do you want, Reno? What do you want?"

The red head was beside himself with longing and he moaned softly moving, his hips dancing above him. His lips were trembling his cheeks tinted with color and radiating heat. "You," the word left him as a breathy little moan. "A-ah, Rude, please just strip me down and make me scream. W-want you inside..." His words were soft almost lost, words whispered in heated moments between lovers. His pleas were rewarded with Rude working his pants free and helping the red head strip them off.

Reno slid down and worked Rude's pants down low on his thighs not having the desire of ability to wait any more than he had to. He found the lube on the beside table and worked it over Rude's pierce length, listening to the big man moan at the feel of those elegant hands sliding over him, toying with barbells. Rude took the torment until he couldn't be teased any longer, then he pulled Reno up and settled him into position over his throbbing length. "You want it? Ride it."

The words were a command issued in a growl. Reno obeyed in an instant. He slid himself down along that hard weeping length until he was firmly seating all the way. till the skin of Rude's thighs rested against his ass. He tipped his head back and gave a sob, once again feeling whole and complete. Rude fisted a hand in Reno's hair, yanking his head back to expose that pale pale tender throat. Rude's mouth teased and tormented that slender column of flesh murmuring things to his beloved, encouraging him to move faster, harder. But there was something else being said oh so silently over and over with every rock and hitch of hips, every gasp of breath and moan or growl.

It didn't take long in this fast coupling for the two to lose themselves completely. The instant Rude's hand gently curled about the redhead's throat and he commanded for him to come like the whore they both knew he was, they were both lost. Reno made a mess of himself and Rude; Rude filled the pretty little redhead's frame with his seed. Stated and satisfied, Reno collapsed against Rude's chest, snuggling into him; his face against his neck, his small frame draped over and around him. Rude smiled his eyes half-lidded, his lips brushed against Reno's sweat dampened temple. "I love you, Reno. I missed you, _Aibou_. My Reno."

/ _you belong to me~_ /


End file.
